One Step Closer
"One Step Closer" (거리) is a song by Gugudan and the fourth track in the second mini album, Act.2 Narcissus. Lyrics |-|Hangul= 밤늦은 거리 우리 둘이 뭔가 이상해 이런 분위기 마치 어디선가 본 듯해 따뜻하게 잡은 니 손길에 심장이 쿵 내려앉을 것 같아 어떡하라고 자꾸 이래 속 없이 맥 없이 어머 넘어갈 것 같아 지금 이 분위기에 딱 좋은 온도에 반했나 봐 나 빠졌나 봐 나 자꾸 부딪히게 돼 점점 더 가까이에 다가오는 너 이 거리 오 위험해 사랑이 시작되는 것 같아 너와 나의 떨리는 이 거리 지금 이 떨림 우린 분명 같은 맘인데 발자국 소리마저 닮아가는 우린데 너와 나의 사이 애매한 이 거리 조금 더 조금 더 다가서고 싶은 걸 어떡하라고 자꾸 이래 속 없이 맥 없이 어머 넘어갈 것 같아 지금 이 분위기에 딱 좋은 온도에 반했나 봐 나 빠졌나 봐 나 자꾸 부딪히게 돼 점점 더 가까이에 다가오는 너 이 거리 오 위험해 사랑이 시작되는 것 같아 너와 나의 떨리는 이 거리 어둠이 내려앉은 조용한 거리가 하나도 무섭지 않은 이유 우릴 감싸 안은 줄지어 선 가로등 그 아래 이렇게 꼭 내 손잡은 너 맞추는 발걸음에 어색한 침묵 속에 널 바라봐 난 웃음이나 난 공기마저 달콤해 마주친 시선에 다가오는 너 이 거리 오 위험해 사랑이 시작되는 것 같아 너와 나의 떨리는 이 거리 I like the way you walk I like the way you talk 너와 함께면 이대로 이대로 난 좋아 I like the way you walk I like the way you talk 네가 있어서 지금 이 순간이 난 좋아 |-|Romanization= bamneujeun geori uri duri mweonga isanghae ireon bunwigi machi eodiseonga bon deuthae ttatteushage jabeun ni songire shimjangi kung naeryeoanjeul geot gata eotteokharago jakku irae sok eopshi maek eopshi eomeo neomeogal geot gata jigeum i bunwigie ttak joeun ondoe banhaenna bwa na ppajyeonna bwa na jakku budichige dwae jeomjeom deo gakkaie dagaoneun neo i geori o wiheomhae sarangi shijakdoeneun geot gata neowa naye tteollineun i geori jigeum i tteollim urin bunmyeong gateun maminde baljaguk sorimajeo dalmaganeun urinde neowa naye sai aemaehan i geori jogeum deo jogeum deo dagaseogo shipeun geol eotteokharago jakku irae sok eopshi maek eopshi eomeo neomeogal geot gata jigeum i bunwigie ttak joeun ondoe banhaenna bwa na ppajyeonna bwa na jakku budichige dwae jeomjeom deo gakkaie dagaoneun neo i geori o wiheomhae sarangi shijakdoeneun geot gata neowa naye tteollineun i geori eodumi naeryeoanjeun joyonghan georiga hanado museobji aneun iyu uril gamssa aneun juljieo seon garodeung geu arae ireoke kkok nae sonjabeun neo majchuneun balgeoreume eosaekhan chimmuk soge neol barabwa nan useumina nan gonggimajeo dalkomhae majuchin shiseone dagaoneun neo i geori o wiheomhae sarangi shijakdoeneun geot gata neowa naye tteollineun i geori I like the way you walk I like the way you talk neowa hamkkemyeon idaero idaero nan joa I like the way you walk I like the way you talk nega isseoseo jigeum i sungani nan joa |-|English= Late at night, walking on the street, it feels weird between us I feel like I’ve seen this kind of situation before Your warm touch Makes my heart drop to the ground Why do I keep acting this way? There’s no hiding I think I’ll fall for you It’s the perfect temperature for this mood I think I’ve fallen for you I keep bumping into you, you’re coming closer This street, oh it’s dangerous I think love is starting You and I, this trembling distance This trembling right now, we’re definitely feeling the same way Even the sound of our footsteps resemble each other This ambiguous distance between us I wanna get closer to you Why do I keep acting this way? There’s no hiding I think I’ll fall for you It’s the perfect temperature for this mood I think I’ve fallen for you I keep bumping into you, you’re coming closer This street, oh it’s dangerous I think love is starting You and I, this trembling distance On this quiet street where darkness falls The reason I’m not afraid at all The streetlight embraces us Underneath, you’re holding my hand so tight We’re facing each other, there’s awkward silence I’m looking at you and smiling Even the air is sweet, we’re looking at each other You’re coming closer This street, oh it’s dangerous I think love is starting You and I, this trembling distance I like the way you walk I like the way you talk When I’m with you, I like things just the way they are I like the way you walk I like the way you talk Because you’re here, I like this moment Category:Songs